A family of conditions characterizing lattice and category properties of modules have been developed, based upon "identifiable" ideals. A ring which is not self-dual for lattice and category properties was constructed using identifiable ideals. During the year, an interim version of the VMAP system for scientific printing was prepared and tested on an IBM PC/AT directly connected to an IBM 3812 PagePrinter. Adaptation of VMAP to local area network operation is underway, with a Laboratory network server currently being installed on the NIH campus area network.